WITCH May Cry: Zero's Awakening
by Omega108
Summary: Zero, the demon son of Dante(NOT DMC) and Kat Sparda, and grandson to Sparda. His life, his family, was ruined by demons as they murdered his parents and scarred him for life. Zero now has one mission: Kill every living demon in sight. When he goes to Heatherfield, and meets the WITCH. They help him take on the demons, and avenge his family. OC/Harem. Rewrite version
1. Legacy

**Hey, everybody. Just posted the first chapter to my rewrite of WITCH May Cry. I hope you enjoy it. It's kinda the same. And no, this isn't the same Dante and Vergil from the new DMC game. Just the original. I just used Kat because she was the only one available. So I hope you like the chapter. And onto it then.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Legacy**

_In the beginning of time, there was darkness. It was when the world was split into two._

_The light being for the mortals, and the darkness for the demon. It was all normal until the demon king decided_

_"These realms were once one, so why not let them be one again." So with that, the demon king sent his army on the mortals and other realms to conquer. All seem lost for the mortals._

_Then he appeared, His name was Sparda. He was a demon with a spirit of a human. He took his sword and fought for the humans, He struck down on the demon's and their king._

_But he knew that the demons would return, he created a seal on the gate's that locked them in the underworld and the humans that joined the demon king. Sparda used his immortality and his demon powers to seal the gates. He became a human._

_He fell in love with one which bore his seed's. They were triplets, the oldest, Vergil, the second Dante, and lastly Nero. Each one had the powers their father had. Nero had an special arm, called a devil bringer. It is his right arm that can store weapons and powers are hidden inside. Somehow demons got in the world by things called rifts, they are like portals. The demons took their revenge on Sparda, by killing him and his wife Eva. Eva gave her life to protect the three boys._

_They saw their own mather and father murdered. Years later, they become devil hunters with thier fathers weapons. Yamato, an o-katana that is sharper then any steel and cut through any thing, was given to vergil. Rebellion, the sword that is strong was given to Dante. Red queen, a blade that can breathe fire was given to Nero. The brother's soon banded together, on thier journey, a witch by the name of Kat helped them along their journey to defeat the demon king._

_The found a way into the demon world using portals, or rifts. As they crossed the plains of the Underworld, facing terrible demons and nightmares. They came across the great castle of the king of the Underworld. As they made _  
_their way, killing all the demons that stood in their way. They finally made it to the Demon king himself. The great battle took place, as the sons of Sparda and the Witch Kat faced against the King himself. The battle was long _  
_and tiring. But in the end, the great sons of Sparda was victorious. After the battle, the sons knew that the king would return._

_So Kat placed used a ritual to close the great gate, Temen-Ni-Gru that was built by the humans that betrayed the realm of light. Kat sealed the gate, closing the demons once more. Also by stopping the demons from using rifts. _  
_Soon after peace came back, and during the course of time. Dante, the second son fell in love with the Witch Kat. He married her and she bored his seed. A healthy baby boy was born, they named him Zero, son of Dante sparda, grandson to the Dark Knight Sparda. They lived a peaceful life, but it soon ended._

_Somehow, the demons found a way back into the realm of man. They took their revenge, by taking it on the Sparda's. They invaded their home, first killing Nero. Vergil fought to his last breath, and the last one standing was Dante. He fought and killed everylast one of them, but they just kept coming. He fought to his last breath as Kat hid their son. But the demons found her, right before she hid their son. Zero watched as the demons killed his mother. Silently crying, as the demons left._

_He tried to find a way out, but as he crept out of the house. The demons were waiting for him, he cried. Not knowing what to do, Zero was shocked as the demons let him live. Only to let him suffer as they burned the house down. His family still in, from that day forward. Zero promised to kill demon in his path, with his father weapon Rebellion, a sword of demon powers. His fathers pistols, Ebony and Ivory. His uncle Nero's sword the Red queen, the revolver Blue rose. And the Devil bringer, a gift from his uncle. He tried to find Yamato, but the sword vanished. He guessed the demons stole it, so he planned to take it back. He is Zero Sparda, son of Dante and Kay Sparda, nephew to Nero and Vergil Sparda. And grandson to the Dark Knight Sparda. And _  
_this is his legacy._

**(Outside Heatherfield.)**

On the outsides of the town Heatherfield, on the rode to the town was a single motorcycle. Riding it was a figure, a male, his trench coat flairing behind him like a cape. He started slowing down, parking on the side of the road. He looked at the sign that said 'Welcome to Heatherfield'. He grinned, looking at the bottom of the hill as he saw it looking over the town.

"So this is heatherfield huh? Not much."The man said, running his hand along his head.

"But hell, might as well see what's in store for me."He said, putting his hand around something that was chained tohis neck. He frowned for a second,  
before smiling again.

"Time to rock this place."The man said, revving up the engine. He sped off to the town, looking for a new adventure.

**(Chapter end)**

* * *

**And done, I know it's pretty short. I promise the next one will be longer. The harem will be the same but Trish, and Gloria will not be in it. No, their in the harem. Just not in the story. I hope you enjoy it. What happen to Yamato? How will this be part of the story? Who killed Zero's family? A certain demon but not Mundus. When will the girls meet Zero? Find out next time on WITCH May Cry! Don't forget to review! or PM, I like to hear others ideas. Have a great day, Omega108 out!**


	2. celebration and Arrival

**Hey readers, Omega here. Sorry for the long wait. I had school, my other stories and what not. But I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also, expect alot of Author notes for certain reasons. Now I hope you enjoy, onto it.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Celebration and arrival**

**(Unknown)**

_Will, Guardian of the Veil, and leader of WITCH, was walking around a strange castle. She noticed this was different from Meridian's, it was more demonic, evil. She could just feel the amount of evil in this place, it flowed around her like a river. She was amazed she could still stand from this. Will then saw a figure ahead of her. As she got closer she realized that it was a woman, she had long grey hair, a green cloak, a staff with a stone wrapped on top, and one of her hands was covered in metal._

_The woman stared at Will, she pointed her staff at Will. Out of it came a blast of magic. Will was about to activate her amulet when she didn't feel it, she looked down to see it was gone. She looked back up to see the volley _  
_of magic heading her way. She covered her eyes with her arms, waiting for the end. It never came though, Will felt no burn, no pain. She opened her eyes to see someone in front of her, and causing her to blush._

_The person in front of her was male, he was 6'3" (I really don't know Dante's size, I'm not that serious about it.). He looked to be two years older than her, wore a giant red jacket, jeans, boots, no shirt, showing his muscles, fingerless gloves, strap around his chest, and a belt behind him with two pistols in the back. Will looked to see his face, causing her to blush even more._

_He had white hair, blue eyes, and no baby fat. Will saw what he used to block the attack, in his hand was a giant sword, its blade stainless steel, the handle was demonic, with two skulls on each side, one was human while the _  
_other was demonic, the end had spikes, no handle bars at the end and ribs. The boy raised his sword and charged at the old woman. The woman fired another volley of magic, but just as it hit the man. He jumped over it, his _  
_sword raised high. Will watched as the woman raised her staff and the boy slashed down, creating a blinding light that caused Will to shield herself._

_What felt like forever, the light died down and Will opened her eyes to see herself in Heatherfield._

_"What? Why am I in Heatherfield right now?" Will thought. Before she could continue her thought, the ground started shaking beneath her. She tried to keep standing but the force of it caused her to fall. She looked ahead of her to see the ground breaking up. Before she could comprehend what happen, a giant stone circle arose from the ground. Will watched as the cylinder not only got farther up, but farther wide. It got bigger as Will stood up and ran away from it so she didn't get caught._

_She soon heard it stopped and turned around, she stopped in her tracks to see what was in front of her. In front of her was the hugest tower she had ever seen. Will could barely see the top of it, she looked around to see everything destroyed. Will looked around, until a giant shadow covered her body. She looked behind herself to find the hugest creature she ever seen. It almost looked like a whale only bigger. She watched as it flew in the air _  
_before falling or flying to the ground, right on top of her. Will tried running away but it was too late, the creature slammed on her. Will cried and tried to cover herself from the pain. She didn't even feel it this time, she opened her eyes to see herself on top of some platform._

_She heard clashing behind her and turned to see the man in red fighting against someone else. She couldn't see who it was but she saw that he wore a giant black jacket and carried a katana. She watched them clash as the swords clashed against each other, Will realized that it was raining as well. She watched as the one in black hit the boy in red sword guard, causing it to fly. Will watched as the man in black thrusted his sword forward, Will _  
_didn't know why. But she just started running towards them trying to stop the man from killing the boy in red. She ran as fast as she could but the sword plummeted into his chest._

"NO!"

**(Real-world)**

"NO!" Will screamed as she shot out of her bed. She was sweating, Will touched her forehead.

"Just a dream. A crazy one, but just a dream." Will thought, she then looked at the time. It was 8:00

"Oh man, it's time for the celebration. I got to get ready." Will said, she stood up and walked in the shower.

**(Meridian)**

The WITCH's, Orube, Elyon, Yan Lan Hay Lin's grandmother, Caleb, Matt, and Blunk stood among the celebration as Elyon became new queen for Meridian. But underneath the kingdom, in the prison. The warriors Vathek, Aldarn, Drake, and Tynar were now guarding the traitor prince Phobos, and the shape-shifter Miranda. In front of them was Mage, she was looking at Phobos as he sat in his dungeon.

"Do not take this assignment likely. The evil imprison here must never be allowed to escape. Prince Phobos must never escape." Mage said.

"Not on our watch great Mage. Your power helped bring down this tyrant. A strain will help you keep him down." Vathek said, Mage nodded and walked away. They then just heard a cry and turned to see a little girl with raven hair crying in one of the cells.

"Help me! Let me out! I want my mommy!" The girl sobbed, but the men were unaffected by it.

"You fool no one monster." Tynar said, Phobos scoffed and walked forward.

"Oh please Miranda, everyone knows you're a shape-shifter. Your only embarrassing yourself." Phobos said, Drake chuckled.

"Embarrassing yourself is something you know all eh Ph-ARGH!" Drake couldn't continue when he was struck by lighting in the back. It knocked him out cold as the others turned to the entrance. They saw an old woman floating towards them. Vathek charged at her, she merely held up her hand.

"Quintessence." The woman muttered, electricity surrounded her hand and struck the warriors weapons. Vathek swung his weapon but all of the sudden it threw out of his hands, he watched as it slithered in the air like a snake.  
It then wrapped itself around Vathek tightly. He fell to the ground as he struggled to get out, mean while Tynar sword was shaking uncontrollably as he tried to control it. Aldarn was about to attack when his arrows came out of his pouch and started flying to the air before heading straight to Aldarn. They struck Aldarn but didn't kill them, instead they attached him to the ground. The woman walked forward as Vathek growled.

"I don't know who you are sorcereress! But you'll never free Phobos!" Vathek growled, struggling to get free. Phobos chuckled.

"I believe you are in no condition to make orders Vathek." Phobos said, the woman struck electricity at the cells, but Phobos watched as it was only Miranda's cell was opened.

"Wait Miranda I demand you let me free!" Phobos ordered, Miranda giggled.

"Oh master, I would try. But I might embarrass myself again." Miranda said, she then transformed to her spider form and jumped down to the woman. They walked out as Phobos growled, watching their fleeting forms.

**(Meridian castle)**

Up top Elyon, the new queen, the Guardians and Rebellion were dancing, Taranee was telling the young ones stories of their fight against Phobos, Irma was gaining the attention of the boys. Hay Lin and Yan Lin were dancing as was Will and Cornelia who were dancing with Caleb and Matt.

**(Elsewhere)**

Deep below ground, the woman looked at one of the creatures that worked for Phobos. It was a giant rock monster, it had a mushroom like head, one eye, a small arm, and a bigger arm but the hand was missing as it clutched it. It growled as she walked up to him.

"This sight saddens me more than I can say. Fear not Gargoyle, I won't betray you to the new queens wrath. I remember a fearsome warrior who pursued those foul Guardians." The woman said, the Gargoyle walked up to her. She put her hand on its arm.

"But suffered as no creature should ever suffer. The Guardians did this to you, should they not suffer for that kind?" The woman asked, the Gargoyle growled.

"And, should you not crave revenge?" She asked, the Gargoyle nodded. She walked over to a cage.

"Then, I may be of some assistance. Quintessence." She said, the cage melted and oozed over to the Gargoyle. She put his hand down on it, the lava melting around his arm. It started morphing and hardening until it became solid, it  
morphed into a club as the Gargoyle roared.

**(Meridian)**

Near one of the ponds, Cornelia was talking with Caleb, and it was a subject she didn't like.

"What do you mean you're not coming back to Heatherfield? Wake up Rebel leader, the good guys won. Your out of a job." Cornelia said, she really wanted Caleb to stay with her.

"Cornelia, it's my duty to help Queen Elyon. Many of Phobos minions are still at large in Meridian." Caleb said, Cornelia turned away.

"Y-Your choosing Meridian over me?" Cornelia asked, a single tear fell down

"Try to understand." Caleb said, but Cornelia ain't having any of that.

"Oh I understand, and I don't care." Cornelia said, she looked at Blunk and hugged him. "Blunk is the one I'll miss the most."

"Blunk will miss you too." Blunk said, of course he still stinks and Cornelia gagged silently. She stood up and walked away to the others.

"What are you talking about? The whole school was wondering where you went." Hay Lin said.

"We sorta sent a rumor that you and your family were on a vacation, seeing the world." Will said, Elyon nodded.

"Well, this world will be lonely without you guys." Elyon said.

"Don't worry, we'll visit soon." Taranee said, cheering her up.

"You better." Elyon said, smiling. Cornelia hugged her.

"We promise." Cornelia said, they departed as the Guardians and Yan lin walked away. After a walk, they arrived in Meridian forest. Taranee heard something move in the bush and looked to see it was the kids she told stories to. She waved at them as Will opened a portal, they all walked in as the portal closed.

**(Heatherfield)**

It was snowing on the beach of Heatherfield as a portal opened. The Guardians, Yan lin, and Matt walked out.

"Will, where are we? Oh hey, it's Shell beach. You got us back to Heatherfield, cool **(Really?! Where did you think she was going to land, Kentucky? Moron!)**." Matt said.

"Take some getting use to." Will said, blushing.

"Yeah no kidding, but I want to know everything about both your lives." Matt said cooly to Will, who was blushing slightly. She blew some hair out of her face.

"Why don't we go back to the Silver Dragon and fill Matt in." Taranee suggested. Will nodded and closed the portal, they all walked off.

**(Outside Heatherfield)**

The boy in red was sitting by a tree, his motorcycle parked next to him as he sat down to relax.

"Ah, the cool air, the breeze flowing in m-God this boring." The boy thought.

"I need some action. Some adventure, and I wouldn't mind some women." He thought, he was about to drift off when he heard a swoosh kinda sound. He looked to see a portal nearby. He stood up and looked at it, smiling.

"Now I know I should be walking away. But hell, curiosity gets the best of me. Besides, this could answer my call." The boy thought, he sat on his cycle and started it up. He drove through the portal as it closed behind him. He  
entered a forest, he turned off his bike and parked it next to a tree.

"Nice place, now where are the laides?" The boy in red thought. He shrugged and sat next to the tree. He soon dozed off to sleep.

**(Elsewhere in Meridian)**

In a cavern, a troll was climbing up a scale cliff. He soon reached the top and looked to see a passage way, not only that but an old woman standing there.

"You are to be praised Raythor." The woman said as the troll stood up, looking at the woman.

"After the Guardians framed you for a crime you didn't commit. You have climbed for months this pit, what is it that you seek?" She asked, the troll looked at her.

"Vengeance."

**(Later, in the Meridian forest)**

In the middle of the forest, two figures were running through the forest. One was a green dog, the other was a male...thing. He wore a cloak and had skull like face with a scarecrow hat on his head. He was being chased by Caleb and a squad of soldiers, he was known as the Tracker **(Good luck Caleb)**. He ran threw some bushes and into a clearing. He stopped in his tracks, ahead of him was an old woman.

"Ah Tracker, how the mighty have fallen. How can you tolerate being hunted by the very rebels you tracked. Wouldn't you to turn the clock back? Wouldn't you prefer vengeance?" The soceress asked, Tracker walked up to her and bowed. Caleb and the guards ran into the clearing only to find Tracker gone.

**(Again, later)**

In the middle of the fucking desert. The old woman stood near a sand pit.

"Ah, my pet, you were a thing of beauty. A whispering lake of sand that prayed on the weak. Until those damn Guardians turned you into this frozen dish. Well, revenge is a dish best served cold. Quintessance."The scorceress  
said as lighting came out of her hand and into the pit of frozen sand...Which doesn't make sense if you think about it. Then by magic, which it was magic the sand pit erupted from the ground and formed a giant humanoid. Sand Pit was reborn

"Would you like to taste of that dish, my walking sand pit?" The woman asked the living sand. It nodded...and that's it.

**(Again, later in another fucking place in Meridian)**

Somewhere else, a troll creature with orange skin was walking around in another area. His name was Frost.

He was running in defeat. He walked around in an unknown area, he kept walking until he stopped in his tracks when an old woman appeared in front of him.

"Welcome Frost, allow me to introduce myself. I am Nerissa, and I have brought you here to take your rightful place among the Knight's of Vengeance." The now finally woman who was dubbed Nerissa said. Frost smiled and walked with her.

**(Later)**

In the secret hideout that now held the Knight's of Vengeance. Raythor and Frost were arguing who should be leader.

"You dare challenge me?! The Knight's of Vengeance can have but one leader." Raythor said, Frost growled.

"And it will be Frost. Look at you Raythor, barely half the man you used to  
be." Frost said.

"Which would still make me twice the soldier you'll ever be!" Raythor snarled, Frost charged at him. Raythor stood there as Frost threw his fist. Then Raythor side-stepped the attack, causing Frost to stagger.

"You always relied on brute strength." Raythor mocked, Frost growled and charged again. He threw his fist but Raythor ducked or dodged all of them.

"If you started using your brain no-" Raythor ducked under Frost fist. He continued. "You'll only hurt yourself."

Frost charged at Raythor, but all Raythor did was grab his cape and flash Frost with it. Frost fell to the ground in defeat. From her throne Nerissa smiled.

"Hight marks Raythor." She said, standing up as Raythor turned to her.

"But if are their leader. What will you lead them towards?" Nerissa asked, Raythor growled.

"Vengeance. We strike against those who swore against Phobos. And yet  
betrayed our master!" He snarled.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Nerissa asked, she raised her hand as electricity came out and struck the wall. It was destroyed and gave a clear view of Infinite city and it's village. Nerissa watched as her Knight's left, she then sat back on her throne.

"Soon, I will have the heart. And I will rule all of the Veil. But I need more, I need more power." Nerissa said, as she sat she felt the air get colder. The room darken a bit, she looked outside. It was clear and the moon shined brightly.

**"...Power..."**

Nerissa looked around in alarm from this new voice. She looked around, but she couldn't find the source. Nor could she feel it.

**"..Do you...need more...Power?"** The voice asked, Nerissa listened to it. It sounded like a young man but was more echoed and demonic.

**"...Is it not...what you wish?..."** The voice asked, Nerissa didn't know why. But she wanted to know more about what it knew.

"Yes, I do. I need more."

**"...Do you...want more power?"**

"Yes! Yes I want more!" Nerissa yelled.

**"...I can help you then..."** The voice said.

"How?" Nerissa asked, she soon heard it chuckle.

**"Look into the orb...You will find the answer you are searching for..."**

It said, Nerissa wondered what it meant until she looked at her staff. Inside it was swirling around, she looked closer. It started showing a picture of a forest. In the middle of a clearing, a giant black wall stood up and proud,  
it shined in the sunlight and looked as if it was thousands and thousands of years old. Yet, it looked brand new. Nerissa looked away from the orb.

"What is this?" Nerissa asked.

**"...Power..."**

"How can I trust you?" Nerissa asked.

**"...You don't..."**

Nerissa looked around, but smiled.

"Very well, I shall send my minions to find this power." Nerissa said.

**"...Good luck..."** The voice said, soon Nerissa felt the air warm up, the dark lighten up.

"Wait! Who are you?" Nerissa asked, she heard it chuckle.

**"I am just like you Nerissa...I need more power..."** It said, and with that. The voice was gone and Nerissa was alone.

**(Heatherfield)**

"Did I mention I hate spring. From now on I am an Earth girl." Cornelia said as she brushed some leafs out of her face.

"Aw come on Cornelia, it's just one guy. Don't let it get to you." Hay Lin said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cornelia said.

"Look, we all know your upset about Caleb staying in Meridian." Irma said.

"Whatever, from now on. I am strictly an Earth guy girl." Cornelia said, they entered her house. They saw Will on the couch, and in her hands was a kitten.

"What's with the fur bag?" Cornelia asked, Will smiled and held it up.

"It's a fur gift, I thought he might cheer you up." Will said, the cat meowed.

"For the last time, I don't nee-" Cornelia was interrupted by her younger sister Lillian.

"Cornelia, Cornelia, did you see the kitty? Mom said we can keep it. It's a him, not a her. Can I name him?" Lillian asked rapidly.

"You can keep him." Cornelia said, Lillian cheered and grabbed the cat and carried it to her mother. Once she left, a portal opened up.

"Will, this is my living room and my mom is in the kitchen." Cornelia said.

"It's not me, I can't explain it. But I think we're being summoned." Will said, she held up the heart. Taranee looked at Hay lin.

"One guess at what comes next." Taranee said.

"Guardians Unite!" Will said, activating the heart. The girls transformed and became the Guardians, they entered the portal.

"Hey Cornelia, I named the cat Napoleon. Isn't that great?!" Lillian asked, running into the room. She looked around to find her sister gone.

**(Kandracar)**

The girls exited the portal and looked around to see themselves in a castle, floating in the clouds. The sky was purple, couldn't be blue.

"Okay, now I'm impressed." Will said, as she looked around.

"What's with all the purple?" Hay Lin asked**(Either your high. Or that's a normal occurence).**

I don't know what's with all these fucking fucked-up Author's Notes, but what the fuck.

Yan Lin popped out of fucking no where and scared the girls half to death.

"You're in the veil, up close and personal." Yan Lin informed.

"Grandma! Don't do that." Hay Lin said, trying to control her heart rate. Another portal opened and out came Mage of Infinte city. Then Elyon came, along with Blunk, and the ditcher of Blonds: Caleb. Elyon walked up to her friends and hugged them. An old man and an old woman walked towards them.

"On behalf of the council, welcome to Kandracar. Alphor at your service and my venerated college is-" The small old man Alphor was interrupted by Yan  
Lin.

"Helenor, you've been good to yourself." Yan Lin said, hugging the woman.

"And your full of life as ever Yan lin." Helenor said, they departed.

"Come now, the fortress at the heart of infinity awaits." Alphor said, leading the group. They walked into a room with five glowing orbs circling over a pedestal. With it a woman with cat like features standing near it, Blunk tried to touch the orbs but the cat lady slapped the halflings hand.

"Blunk not hurt glow ball, just assess value." Blunk said, they walked off to see a bald man with a robe.

"Girls, this is the Oracle." Yan lin said.

"Welcome Guardians, I hope your time here is good." Oracle said.

"It's good." Will said.

"May I ask what it is here for?" Taranee asked, Oracle nodded.

"Of course, you deserve to know. From time in the millenia, it has been the council's task to protect the infinite dimensions. But thirteen years ago, Prince Phobos came to power. The threat he posed was so grave, we were forced to quarantine Meridian from other worlds to prevent the spread of evil. And so the Veil was raised, but now Phobos has been defeated and a new day is about to dawn." The Oracle said, him and the rest of the council united their hands and a light emerged. The light flew up to the veil and it started disappearing, returning the sky back to blue.

"Whoa, squared." Was all Taranee could say.

"It is done, the veil has been lowered, may the need for it never rise again." Oracle said. (Imagine Mundus, they can't hide from him.)

"What are the Guardians of the veil if there's no veil?" Will asked.

"I will explain, but first I must asked Yan Lin and Mage something. I ask you both if you would be part of the council?" The Oracle asked.

"Sorry, but I'm retired now. Granny needs a break." Yan Lin said.

"I must decline as well. But I must guard Phobos, now that Miranda is free I must be on guard." The mage said, Oracle nodded.

"Miranda escaped, why am I hearing about this now?" Elyon asked.

"I do sense disharmony on Meridian, but your power unchecked my young queen presents and equal threat. We have much to meditate upon before you return to your kingdom." Oracle said.

"Don't worry Elyon. I will find and capture Miranda." Caleb said.

"Alright, but could you guys help. It would be helpful." Elyon said to the Guardians.

"I guess, we are out of a job now." Will said, the others agreed.

"Do not worry. Because you are now Guardian's of the infinite dimensions." Oracle said, the Guardians nodded and opened a portal. Before they entered Hay lin looked back.

"Hold on, I have a question." Hay Lin said.

"And what is it, Guardian of the wind?" Oracle asked.

"Who created the infinite dimensions?" Hay Lin asked, surprising Oracle.

"Why do you ask?" Oracle asked.

"Well, I'm curious on how they were born, if they were once one." Hay Lin said, Oracle looked at his fellow council and then back to her.

"I do know who was responsible, and he did it with great reason." Oracle said.

"No time, we need to find Miranda now." Caleb said, pushing them away.

"Wait! Who?! Who was it?!" Hay Lin asked, the portal closed but they all heard what the Oracle said, it was the last thing they heard before being pushed in. One word they might not forget.

"Sparda."

**(Meridian)**

The Knight's of Vengeance were walking through the Meridian forest. Raythor wanted revenge on Vathek for his betrayal. Before they could continue, a glow came from Raythor's cape. He pulled it out to show a little medallion. Smoke erupted from it, it started swirling as a figure formed. It was Nerissa herself.

"What is it my master?" Raythor asked.

"Raythor, I need you to find something for me. It is in the middle of a clearing, it will take the form of a giant black wall." Nerissa said.

"What is so valuable about this Nerissa?" Raythor asked.

"It contain a great amount of power that will give us the power to destroy the Guardians." Nerissa said.

"It will be done." Raythor said.

"And don't forget to bring the Guardians along. It will be much easier for you to destroy them." Nerissa said.

"But how will we get them to follow us?" Miranda asked.

"Raythor!" A familiar voice yelled, Raythor chuckled.

"I have an idea."

**(With Vathek)**

Vathek walked through the forest, trying to find Raythor.

"Raythor! Come out and fight me!" Vathek shouted. He heard movement in the bushes and before he knew it, webbing struck him and trapped Vathek. Raythor walked up to him.

"Here I stand Vathek, any more brave words?" Raythor asked.

"Just these, I have good friends." Vathek said, Hay Lin flew out of no where and sent out a wave of wind that sent Miranda crashing to the ground.

"So you laid a trap, wish I thought of that." Raythor said sarcastically. Frost charged at the girls with his ax raised high. He felt his rhinos speed slow down and looked down to see it was floating in mid-air by Hay Lin.

"Aw, that so cute when you're helpless." Hay Lin said.

"You look like you need some water." Irma said, sending a large spray of water that sent Frost to the ground. Raythor and Tracker pulled out their weapons and charged.

"Their coming right at us!" Caleb stated the obvious.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Cornelia said, she then used her earth powers to grow giant roots from the ground. Raythor and Tracker were now trapped, Cornelia smiled.

"Now that is how it is done." Cornelia said, she then heard the others scream and turned to see her friends trapped.

"Cornelia, you got them but this is a little too much." Taranee said, Cornelia tried to free them but it didn't work, she lost control of her powers. Raythor and Tracker got out and grabbed Vathek, they ran with Frost and Miranda with them.

"Vathek, no!" Caleb screamed.

**(On Kandracar)**

Blunk was holding a couple of antiques and valuables when he ran into the Oracle. He stood back up, chuckling nervously.

"Blunk not steal, Blunk will split profits. Sixty-forty." Blunk offered.

"We're not looking for sales. But I do offer you a gift." Oracle said.

"You give Blunk a gift?" Blunk asked, the Oracle took out a tooth.

"This is the Tooth of the Tonga, a creature that can traverse dimensions." Oracle said, he put it around Blunk's neck. "I sense your friends are in trouble, go now."

**(Back on Meridian)**

"I'm sorry, I don't know what went wrong with my powers." Cornelia said as the others looked for Vathek, Tynar, and the Knight's in the forest.

"It wasn't your powers, it was your head. As in that big thing that wasn't in the game." Irma remarked.

"Excuse me?" Cornelia asked.

"Well, you were kind of showing up a certain someone." Hay lin answered.

"Showing up or showing off?" Caleb asked jokingly. Cornelia turned and glared at Caleb.

"Or, like I need to show you any thing. My powers ar-" Cornelia stopped as Will interfered.

"Alright enough, you two can hate on each other all you want. But Tynar and Vathek need our help." Will said, all of a sudden a fold opened and out came Blunk.

"Oh, that hurt Blunk." Blunk said.

"Blunk! It's good to see you. We were wondering if you could help us find the Knight's?" Taranee asked.

"Blunk will, but Blunk doesn't like to." Blunk said, he started sniffing the air, before running, the others following.

(Meanwhile, with the boy in red)

The boy in red was leaning on a tree. He was bored out of his mind. He heard voices and looked to see some weird goblin, a teen boy, and five really cute girls. He jumped down from the branch and watched them leave deeper into the forest.

"Well that something you see ev- Okay who am I kidding, I seen worse and weirder stuff. Maybe I should see what their doing, kinda in a rush so it has to be bad. Which will mean fun for me." The boy in red thought before he mounted on his cycle. And drove off into the forest after them.

**(Later)**

The Guardians, Caleb, and Blunk hid behind a tree as they watched the Knight's walk into a clearing. In the middle of it, a giant black wall stood in the middle.

"Okay, am I the only one who thinks that is bad news?" Irma asked.

"No." Hay Lin said.

"It doesn't matter. We need to stop them and free Vathek and Tynar. Okay, here's the plan." Will said, gathering the team. They didn't see the bats above them, these were Tracker's bats as they flew to their master. Raythor  
meanwhile was trying to open the black gate in front of him. Right now, there was no way to open it.

"What's this?" Raythor turned to see Frost looking at a pedestal in front of Frost. Frost was about to put his hand on it, but his hand was grabbed. He looked to see Raythor holding it.

"We wait for the Guardians." Raythor said, Frost pulled it away, growling at Raythor. Tracker was petting one of his bats, he then looked at Raythor.

"They're here, good." Raythor said, he then walked over to the pedestal.

"Come on out Guardians! We know you are there! Watch as we gain the powers of a god!" Raythor said, slamming his hand on the pedestal. It started lighting up.

"NO!" All of the Guardians screamed as they flew out. They waited for something to happen, and waited, and waited. Raythor widen as he looked at the pedestal as the light died down.

"Looks like your power boost is just a hoax." Cornelia said, Frost growled at Raythor.

"That Witch tricked us!" Frost snarled.

"No, something's wrong." Raythor said, Frost scoffed.

"Fool, can't you see that this is all fal-

BOOM!

The Knight's, Guardians, Vathek, Tynar, Caleb and Blunk were all pushed back by a giant shockwave and slammed to the ground. They all pushed themselves back up to see the gate. In the center was a black void, swirling darkness inside of it as black ooze crawled out. Raythor smiled at this, walking towards it.

"And now Guardians, witness as we gain the power of a go-

**RRRROOOOAAAARRRR**

Everyone stopped in their tracks from the bone chilling, possibly ear shattering cry as they all covered their ears. The screaming stopped and they all looked at the void, they then saw something float out of it. Before they  
could comprehend what happen, a figure jumped out of the portal. It stood up, actually it was hunched over but it looked at everyone. They all got a good look of it, it was covered in a black misty like cloak. It had wrinkly arms  
and legs, it's face was the worse. It looked like a mask that was screaming, the eyes were blood-red. In its hands was a scythe. The creature looked at all of them, Raythor walked up to it.

"I don't know what you are creature. But you will serve Nerissa!" Raythor ordered. The creature looked at him, before screeching. Then more creatures appeared from no where like they came from mirrors. The Knight's took out their weapons and attacked.

Raythor swung his sword but the creature blocked it with his scythe and  
struck Raythor with the butt of its staff. It then gripped his leg with its scythe. It pulled it scythe, causing Raythor to fly on his ass. He tried pushing himself up but felt the blade against his neck. He looked to see the creature scythe impaled to the ground, keeping him down. Others struck his legs and arms, keeping him down.

Frost charged with his rhino, but the creatures swing the scythes at the rhinos front feet. The rhino fell to the ground as Frost flew off, skating across the ground. The creatures struck the ground, keeping Frost and his  
rhino in place. Miranda spat webs at the creatures but they just impaled her legs to the ground, keeping her from moving. Tracker swung his mace but the creatures tackled him from behind and chained him to the ground. The Tracker dog tried to attack but just one of the creatures chained it to the ground.

The Gargoyle was the hardest part for the creatures as it swung its mace around, killing a few. Instead of blood, everyone saw the creatures turn to dust. Soon dozen's of them crawled around Gargoyle. Most going for the legs,  
they tackled them as they took the Gargoyle down. Black chains erupted from the ground as they wrapped around Gargoyle, keeping it in place. The Guardian's looked at the creatures.

"Well that was nice of them." Cornelia said, the creatures then turned to the Guardians.

"I think we're next." Irma said.

"Nonsense." Caleb said, walking towards the creatures. "They are clearly on our side. Right little fe- HEY!" Caleb said as black chains wrapped around him, trapping him to the ground.

"Seems they don't like the nickname." Cornelia said, the creatures than walked to them.

"Sorry, but you ain't taking us down without a fight." Will said, she then struck lighting at them. electrocuting some of the creatures until they turned to dust. The others started attacking, Taranee started throwing fireballs at them, Irma sending waves of water, Hay lin blowing the wind at them, and Cornelia trapping them with the earth. Cornelia was too busy, she didn't notice the few behind her before it was too late. They tackled her to the ground, putting two scythes around her neck and keeping her to the ground. Taranee looked to see her friend in trouble.

"Cornelia!" Taranee exclaimed before three of the creatures tackled her. They chained her to the ground. Two grabbed Hay lin's leg's and pulled her to the ground, chaining her to her knees. Three teleported above Irma and fell on her. They crashed on the ground, the creatures chained Irma. Will started firing electricity around her but there was too many as they all dog piled her. They stepped off her to reveal her in chains. Caleb charged at one of  
them, if it had an eyebrow it would raise it. It simply side-stepped with it's foot out. Caleb tripped on the foot as it walked over to him and chained him. Vathek and Tynar were already chained so they didn't have to do anything. Blunk tried to run away but a chain wrapped around his leg, tripping him and pulling him towards the others. They then put the Knight's and Guardians in a line in front of the wall.

"What do you think their going to do to us?" Irma asked.

"Probably eat us." Taranee said.

"Oh no way am I getting eaten today." Cornelia said, she tried getting out, but that caused the chains to tighten. "Okay never mind."

"Come on girls, we have to be strong." Will said.

"Yeah, I mean how can it get any worse?" Hay Lin asked.

**RRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR**

Everyone stopped talking as the same roar from before was heard. Then a bright light was shown from the inside of black void, causing the Guardians to wonder what it was. They got their answer when a huge tornado made of fire erupted from the void. It's swirling around the air until it landed a few feet above the ground. The end of the tornado came out and stoood up straight like a normal tornado. Until they all saw the top and bottom break in half, they thought it was going to make two. But instead the parts of the tornado's formed a star like figure.

The Guardians watched as something started forming from inside the right tornado hole, first it looked like bones, and then veins formed around it, and the girls realized that it was a hand. The fire tornado started retreating, and from its end, bone and skin was forming. They looked on the other side to see the other hand being produced, they looked on the ground to see the giant legs being created. On the top, they all watched as the a skull came out of thin air, the skin and muscle wrapping around it. Until the head was back around the head they all got a good look at the person face.

It wasn't human, that for sure. It's skin was blood-red, it a razor-sharp teeth, pointed ears, white hair, a horn like crown, and the girls thought they saw four eye slits. The fire tornado dissolved in the center of its chest and everyone saw how huge the creature was. It was tall as a two-story building **(A as tall as the hunter in DMC)**. It's skin was blood-red as well, all over its body was black markings. It's had gloved like hands, and on it's back was two giant scythes, one red and one blue. The creature was on its knees before standing up to full height. It took a deep breath, before opening not two eyes, but four. The creature looked around until it's sights laid on the Knight's, Guardian's, Caleb, Tynar, Vathek, and Blunk. It started growling at them.

**"You better have a good reason to wake me, Trigon, the Crescent Guardian up mortals."** The creature Trigon said, taking out on of its scythes. Taranee turned to Hay Lin.

"It just got worse."

* * *

**And done, okay. I apologize if it was long. I tried to make it short, and well that didn't work. Yes, Will and the girls can stand against the demons, only low leveled ones. The Elite are well, for a bit more upper class. And Crescent Guardian, yeah only thing I could think of. But you know what, I think it works. He has a crescent like scythes and tattoos Anyway's, what are these creatures, what happen to the boy in red. What does thie Trigon want? Find out next time on WITCH May Cry: Zero's Awakening! Don't forget to review, Pm, etc. Omega108 out!**


End file.
